Oh, The Awkwardness of Percabeth
by Hermione373
Summary: Percy makes a daring venture asking Annabeth out. The date that follows does not disappoint.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers! This is only my second story, so I would really appreciate helpful input on how I'm doing. No flames, please. And check out my other story, Revenge by Way of a Minotaur Puppet. Thanks!**

**Hermione373**

Annabeth Chase glared at herself in the mirror.

"WHAT is wrong with me?" Yelling at herself didn't help. Ever since that amazing day when she had kissed Percy on the beach, she found herself...wanting to act differently. Wanting to wear something other than worn Camp t-shirts and jeans. Wanting to be more...sophisticated. All in all, she found herself wanting to act more like a girl around him.

"Knock, knock?"said a familiar voice outside. She once again strayed towards the mirror, checking her reflection for flaws. Then she cursed and pulled herself to the door, opening it.

"Hi."he said, awkwardly.

"Um...hey."she said, even more awkwardly. They stood around for a while, in a silence so mortifyingly awkward.

"Uh, so...did you come here for a reason?"she asked, not willing to stand the silence another moment. This seemed to wake him up.

"Oh, yeah...I was wondering...well, if you would..." He looked at her pleadingly, as if begging her to understand.

"If I would..."she prompted.

"Well, I mean, ever since my birthday..."he trailed off. They both simultaneously blushed a bright red. He took a deep breath.

"Willyoubyanychancegooutwithme?"he articulated. Annabeth thought she had an idea what he said, but she asked just in case.

"Um...sorry, didn't catch that."

"Will...you..."

"Yeah, a little faster."

"...go out with me?"he finished, looking at her nervously. Now it was her turn to stutter.

"Well, I mean, that's...I...really..."

"You really..."he prompted. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"...can't believe you've waited this long!"she finished. Percy looked at her, his mouth open.

"What did you expect me to say?"she asked, curious.

"No, I...I...will be going now. See you tomorrow, 6, my cabin?" Without waiting for her answer, he took off. Annabeth shook her head, smiling.

"Seaweed Brain."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper **(yes, her character is slightly exaggerated) **paced the room, her face fixed at a point in space. Concentrating.

"Tell me again. WHAT did he say?"she asked. Annabeth groaned.

"He said to meet him at his cabin at 6."she mumbled.

"No,"said Piper impatiently. "What EXACTLY did he say?"

"He stuttered a lot and things were unbearably awkward." Out of the blue, Piper screamed. Annabeth jumped.

"What?"

"That is SO cute! He was nervous! Oh, honestly, Percabeth is probably the best pairing in Camp!" Annabeth glared at her.

"EXCUSE me?!"

"It's your couple name, obviously." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Before she could come up with a sharp retort, Piper squealed again.

"And I'm going to get you ready! My sisters are going to SO jealous!"

"When did I tell you that you were getting me 'ready'?"asked Annabeth.

"Oh, you didn't. Your outfit did." Annabeth looked at her. Then she looked at what she was wearing. Old Camp t-shirt with dusty jeans. Maybe she could use some help.

"Oh, alright. No makeup, though. Or obnoxious clothing. Or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now come on." Piper grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cabin. Campers looked at the two strangely. Annabeth, unapproachable genius, was being pulled around by a daughter of Aphrodite? Piper led her to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Guys,"she addressed the rest of her cabin. "Give us some space, will you?" The campers immediately vacated their cabin, since she was their boss.

"Okay." Piper opened her closet and looked through it critically. "Hmm..." After a while, she pulled out a grey, sequined, v-necked tank top. "What do you think?" Annabeth controlled her gag reflex.

"Um, no. Definitely not." Piper huffed and kept looking. Next came a calf length purple dress. Annabeth sighed.

"Do you even know me?" Piper put it back, sighing deafetedly.

"You're saying no to the best things in here." Annabeth walked up to the closet.

"Maybe you should let me look." She immediately spotted something she liked. She got it off the hanger.

"Honestly? That is not date material."said Piper. "But you might as well try it on." A few minutes later, Annabeth stood in front of the mirror in a loose-fitting teal shirt made of linen, with sleeves that reached her elbows, and grey jean capris. Her hair was half clipped back, with a few strands loose. Comfy walking sandals.

"Well, I didn't see this coming, but you do make this whole 'casual' look work."said Piper, impressed.

"Thanks, I think."said Annabeth, turning away from the mirror to look at the hot pink clock on the wall. 5:55.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot. It's at 6! Well, you have to go. Good luck!" Piper pushed her out the door and closed it, leaving Annabeth a little nervous.

"Okay, it's just Percy. You've known him for five years. Just...hanging out with a friend. That's all there is to it." Finding that a self-pep talk did not help at all, she just rushed in the direction of the Poseidon cabin as quickly as she could, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.


End file.
